one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Mac vs Balrog
Little Mac vs Balrog Season 3 Episode 5 (Nintendo vs Capcom) Intro Little Mac vs Balrog! 2 of the best boxers in the world fight to the death! Which boxer can prove who has the better skills to win a boxing match?! Pre Fight Announcer: What a match between Amy and King Dedede! But seriously, shouldn't someone take Amy to the doctor? She could die! Well, our next match has my favorite boxer in it! Little Mac, the one that tied with Ippo! Who is Little Mac fighting? Balrogf, the bloodthirsty boxer! Lets get to the fight! A figure appeared from the shadows and threw his jacket into the air. It was Little Mac! Another figure appeared from the other side of the arena! It was Balrog! Balrog spit into the ground and bared his teeth! Balrog then put his fists in front of his face. Little Mac laughed at the apppearance of his foe. Little Mac: Hahahaha! You look grumpy. Here's a flower to make you feel better! Balrog watched the flower fly at him. Balrog just punched ther flower, ki!ling it. That was a sign, that this fight starts now. LIVE AND LET DIE!!! FIGHT!! FIGHT! Balrog instantly activated his Buffalo Head, knocking Little Mac into the air. Balrog then charged a punch and smashed his fist into Little Mac's gut. Little Mac got up, looking not so friendly. Balrog smirked and went for another blow. Little Mac just stood their, finally activating his Slip Counter. Little Mac had easily dodged the punch and delivered a hard punch in the face. Balrog tumbled backward, his nose bleeding. Balrog ran at Little Mac with a Dash Upper, while Little Mac ran at Balrog for a Up Tilt Attack. Little Mac won the exchange and punched Balrog into the air. Balrog: All right I have had enough! Balrog activated his Super Combo. Balrog: HAHAHAHA- WHACK! Balrog slammed backwards, stunned. Little Mac had punched Balrog, stunning him. Little Mac then rapidly started punching Balrog everywhere, swiftly and smoothly. Balrog was SO DANG PIST NOW! Balrog landed a Dash Straight on Little Mac, and in mid air Balrog activated his Ultra Combo. CRACK! Balrog punched Little Mac in the head. STOMP! Balrog slammed his foot into Little Mac's foot. BAMM! Balrog delivered one last punch in Little Mac's face, knocking the boxer backwards. Balrog looked at the health bar. Balrog had half health, Little Mac was nearly finished. Balrog smirked and ran at Little Mac with aggression. Balrog: See you later, chump! Balrog caught a glimpse of anger in Little Mac's eyes. Little Mac then turned bigger, and bigger, until Little Mac, was.... Giga Mac! Balrog dropped his mouth in shock. This stupid boxer... WAS FRICKING A MONSTER! Giga Mac: BYE! Giga Mac delivered one last punch in Balrog's face, blasting the bloodthirsty boxer out of the arena. K.O!!!!!!! Little Mac had did it! He won! Hooray! Little Mac was awarded 200$ and won the trophy of the tournament. Meanwhile... Balrog got up. Dang, that monster gave him a beating. SNAP! BAMM! Dudley was punched backwards, and with one last punch Balrog blasted Dudley into a mountain. Dudley: AHHHHH! Balrog smirked and started running back to the arena. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Little Mac! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Capcom VS Nintendo' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Boxing Match Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant